


Longing

by holhorsinaroundafterdark (holhorsinaround)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Sexual Content, Smut, agender masc lead, family planning (sort of?), starts with smut from the get go as a scene setter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holhorsinaround/pseuds/holhorsinaroundafterdark
Summary: A thought has slowly built within Alar's head that he can't shake; a reflection piece based on plotting details for future plans between Galletta and Alar.





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tonyendo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyendo/gifts).



> A quiet unplanned gift for my RP partner who plays Galletta-- I love you, and plotting and RP with you has been absolutely stellar. This piece is... currently non-canon as of Jan. 2019, and I've admittedly timeskipped them forward to the summer for this indulgent piece.

"Oh _Light_ \-- Alar, I'm going to--"  
  
"Shh, babe, not so loud... it's okay..."  
  
Her body quaked under his, drawing silent whispers and affirmations against his ear as he throbbed, spilling into her and moaning as she squeezed him. He felt her thighs tighten around his hips, her hands squeezing his, the mewls and whines she made as she muffled herself into the pillow, his neck.  
  
He did the same, sighing, moaning, whispering her name and broken Zandali and claims of the Loa and Light, his fingers tight in hers and his length buried into her. They both peaked, reached their height, and began to recover together.  
  
Galletta laid under Alar in her not-big-enough bed in her childhood room of Redridge. They had just finished together, like so many times before, and Alar's hands were still above Galletta's head and clasping her fingers with his own, his body trembling over top of hers while he panted, gasping for air. Her chest rose and fell under him, her breasts pressing in against the fur of his own, her thighs slowly moving down his hips to rest beside his legs, toes running through the fur of his calves.  
  
It had been a struggle to stay quiet, what with her mother in a nearby room. The bed, thank Loa, didn't squeak under them. It had even been a miracle that they could fit on the bed together what with Alar's near-to three hundred and twenty pound frame; him being eight feet tall didn't help.  
  
He shifted, ready to pull away from her, but her arms kept him in place, looped around his neck and shoulders and fingers in his hair. He layered kiss after tender kiss to her neck, which she happily bared to him, both of them smiling and murmuring against the other.  
  
The normal rumble in his chest started, signifying his complete comfort in her and their act, their surroundings. She still felt butterflies all these months later every time that purring started, especially when it was because of her that he did it.  
  
He thrusted weakly into her and this time did pull free, his hips and knees moving over her leg to rest on the bed beside her, first on his side as he continued to kiss her before he turned completely. He laid flat on his back, his free arm moving to rest over his eyes as he panted, chest rising into the air, lowering. He was getting... well, loathe to admit and validate her playful comments, older, and the wear on his body from his job was not easy. Manual labor, renegade work. His recovery from the blight wound had not been easy and had left him bedridden for a time.  
  
She rolled against him, grinning and sighing, her hands pulling from his hair but only to nestle in against the fur between his breasts. She felt his heartbeat, slowly coming to a gentle pace as he breathed easier. She let her head rest against his neck and he pulled her closer with the arm still around her.  
  
They laid quietly, his legs hanging off the bed by a good number of inches, her knees drawn up near his stomach. Her stomach felt warm, fluttery with the sensation of his warmth still within her, spilling against her inner thighs as he'd pulled away from her.  
  
They had been together for a number of months-- he thought it over, seeing as it was now summer. Half a year, he supposed. Half a year. Time flew, in its own weird way. It wasn't his first time in Redridge with her, but it was one of the first time's he'd felt welcome. The day had been spent in the town center, in front of the lake, and, despite that... many of the women had been reluctant, the summer festival had offered him opportunities he hadn't expected. Donned within his Kaldorei disguise he, much like at Winter Veil, had taken to the flock of children running about, carrying them and swinging them around, teaching them how to skip stones on the lake. He'd taught them how to blow on grass and make it whistle between their fingers, played tricks with the vines that he could create from from within his fist. They had squealed with laughter, running around him and climbing at his legs.  
  
A mother with a newborn had even approached him after her son had babbled about the leaf whistles, offering to let him hold her child. His eyes had sparkled, his chest fluttering as his fingertips brushed at the hairs along the child's forehead. Galletta had watched on, standing with her mother and smiling-- beaming even-- as Alar got along with the neighborhood women that were her mother's friends.  
  
He recounted the memories, slowly smiling behind his tusks and letting his chest continue that slow, wonderful rumble. As she laid beside him, he flexed his fingers over his head and shakily murmured something that he never thought he'd be saying in his life.  
  
"I... want babies."  
  
She nearly sat up, uttering a quiet ' _what_?' and pushing to look at him. Children-- she had never thought about children. At least, not of her own. The simple whispered statement had surprised her. "Babies?"  
  
He immediately regretted saying it out loud; he started to tread back, take the words back, but she stopped him. A finger to his lips, he glanced in her direction from behind his wrist.  
  
"You want children?"  
  
He inhaled quietly and thought her question over. He had been the one to confess it after all, it made sense to say yes. He looked back at his wrist, gaze toward the ceiling even if obscurred. "I don't know. I think I do."  
  
Galletta nodded and shifted beside him, her arm wrapping over his chest as her head came back to rest on his shoulder. She laid silent, thinking over his answer as he dozed off. She pressed a kiss to his ear, murmured a loving goodnight.  
  
She'd think about it; he would too.


End file.
